OHANA signifie famille
by ludyzouille
Summary: Damon va une nouvelle fois faire les frais de son fâcheux penchant pour les plaisir de la chair. Une nuit, des pleurs résonnent dans la pension Salvatore, une situation étrangement familière au vampire. Mais que se passe-il ? [OS]


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ce petit texte à été écrit dans la cadre d'un jeu d'écriture sur un forum. Il n'a pas de raport avec l'histoire et contient également quelques détails ne collants pas avec le mythe de la série.

Et une petite référence a mon Disney favoris ;) .

Disclainer : The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartien pas. (Malheureusement)

Enjoy & Review !

* * *

Alors que tout les habitants du manoir dormais à point fermés, des cris résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Damon. Ce dernier se retourna dans ses draps, espérant que l'auteur des pleurs, qui s'supposé être la petite Kaitlyn, qui pleurais tout les soirs dans son sommeil. « Elle va se calmer comme d'habitude... » Pensa-il. Quand au bout de dix minutes, les pleurs n'avaient toujours pas cessés, commençant à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs, Damon se leva finalement, manquant de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis persan.

Il se dirigea à pas lourd à travers la couloir, avant de brusquement se stopper. Les pleurs venait du rez de chaussé, et non pas de la chambre de la fillette. Alors qu'il s'engageais dans les escaliers, il entendit la porte de la chambre de son frère s'ouvrir, et ses pas résonnés jusqu'à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Demanda Stefan, encore à moitié ensommeillé.  
-Je me pose la même question... Marmonna le vampire aux yeux bleus, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier. Arrivé dans le salon, les deux vampires guidés par leur ouïe hyper sensibles, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Stefan ouvrit la porte à la volée, et découvrit exactement ce qu'il pensait ; un nourrisson.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Marmonna Damon.  
-Pour ta gouverne c'est un bébé, railla son cadet.  
-Merci j'avais remarqué. Grommela Damon, en observant la petite chose gigotante et emmitouflée dans son couffin. N'osant pas faire un pas, comme si le bébé était une chose hautement dangereuse. Son cadet remarqua une enveloppe, il se pencha et la saisie, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, mais se ravisa.

-Damon prend le et ramène le à l'intérieur, il va attraper froid. Déclara-t-il en se rendant au salon.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Parce que moi j'ai pris l'enveloppe. Rétorqua-il. Damon souleva l'enfant qui hurlait toujours, de mauvaises grâces le ramena à l'intérieur. Cette situation lui étant étrangement familière... Il prier intérieurement pour ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait. De petits bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, laissant apparaitre la fillette que l'ainé des frères avait tout d'abord cru responsable de se vacarme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? La réprimanda Stefan, son frère semblant avoir « beugué » fixant la feuille qu'il avait sorti de l'enveloppe.  
-J'ai entendu des pleurs. Dit-elle simplement. Se regard se porta sur le couffin. Oh un bébé ! S'écria-elle, se précipitant prés de la table ou Damon avait posé le couffin. Pendant que la petite s'extasié devant le petit, sortants des « il est trop choupinou » à tout vas, Stefan s'approcha de son frère et lui pris le papier des mains.

_« Damon espèce de salopard,_  
_C'est le tien, débrouille-toi avec._  
_Signé la fille que tu n'as jamais rappelée après t'être sauvé comme un voleur. »_

-C'est un garçon il s'appel Angel ! Chantonna la petite blonde. C'est écrit sur sa gourmette !

Mais personne ne l'écoutais, Damon trop occuper à marmonner des « Non par pitié pas encore ! » « C'est du foutage de gueule. » Et autres paroles rendu incohérentes par la manque de sommeil. Kaitlyn, agacé que personne ne lui réponde, profita du fait que les deux frères soit occupé par leur discussion qu'elle ne comprenait pas, saisis le papier qui avait été laissé sur la table par Stefan. Du haut de ses sept ans , elle déchiffra tant bien que mal les mots inscrit sur la feuille avant de lâcher un ;  
-Non j'y crois pas ! Instantanément les deux vampires tournèrent la tête en sa direction, elle affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoila ses deux petites dents de lait manquantes.

-Par pitié qu'il arête de pleurer, mes tympans vont exploser... Marmonna Stefan, dont la patience pourtant légendaire, était épuisé. Damon s'approcha du petit le fixa quelques secondes.  
Le jeune homme se décida à prendre le bébé, il le souleva à la hauteur de son visage, et à ce moment ô miracle. Le nouveau née cessa de pleuré. La petit fixa le vampire de ses grands yeux bleutés encore trempés de larmes, l'air intrigué, ses cheveux couleur corbeau en bataille lui donnant un air de canaille. Il émit un petit gazouillis et battis des pieds dans le vide.

-Je peux le prendre ? Demanda doucement Kaitlyn, tendant les bras. Damon mis volontier le petit dans les bras de la fillette, et alla s'assoir sur un canapé. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant tant bien que mal de réfléchir.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi... S'apitoya-il.  
-Parce que c'est toi qui va voir à droite à gauche. Répliqua son cadet, ayant plus qu'envie de retourner dormir.  
-Elle n'aurait pas pu le garder son môme. Râlas Damon, son caractère reprenant le dessus. Moi qui pensais être enfin tranquille et en avoir finis avec les biberons... Et si on le donnait à Elena ? Ou on le dépose sur la porte d'une famille d'humains...  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Kaitlyn, l'air outrée. Mais ca va pas non !  
-Je peux pas le garder ! S'écria Damon.  
Son cadet allais intervenir, lui dire qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner cette petite chose, mais la fillette s'en chargea pour lui.

-Tu oublis _OHANA_ ! Dit-elle sombrement.  
-Kaite, je me fiche de tes stupides citations de Disney...  
-_OHANA signifie famille_, continua-elle ignorant sa remarque, _et famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné._ Termina-t-elle, plantant ses grands yeux océans dans ceux du vampire. Damon ferma les yeux sous le regard accusateur de la fillette. Elle arrivais à le faire culpabiliser. La petite avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser. Il avait décidément bien changer.

- Oublis ce que j'ai dis... Bon écoute on va tous aller dormir et on verra demain d'accord ?  
-Angel peut dormir dans ma chambre ?  
-Qui ? Demanda soudain Stefan, qui somnolé sur un des fauteuils du salon.  
-C'est son nom, expliqua-elle comme si elle s'adressé à un enfant de trois ans. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais tu ne m'écoutais pas !  
-Oui si tu veux... Marmonna Damon. Du moment qu'il ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

Le calme était revenu dans la pension, chacun était retourné dans son lit, et les deux frères dormaient déjà comme des bébés. Bébés qui quant à lui ne dormais pas, se contentant de gazouillé et faire des sourire à la fillette qui était penché au dessus de lui.  
-Tu dois être triste de ne plus avoir de maman... Je sais ce que c'est. Chuchota-elle. Je suis arrivé ici comme toi, la mienne m'a mis sur la porte de mon papa. Elle caressa la petite main du nourrisson, qui lui attrapa un doigt.  
-Maintenant que tu es là je me sens moi seule. Récupérant son doigts, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du petit, avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, et de se glisser sous sa couverture.  
-Bonne nuit Petit Frère,chuchota-elle.


End file.
